


9 + 10

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, It's bad for you, M/M, Secret Relationship, don't stay up half the night before a game kids, everyone can kinda tell tho, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um…” He looked up and was met with a very nervous-looking Asahi. “Guys?”<br/>“What?” Kageyama hadn’t meant to snap, but his response had come out very hostile. Hinata just yawned.<br/>“Your... Uh…” The ace leaned in, “Your jerseys. Um. You’re wearing the wrong jerseys.”<br/>“What do you mean? These are the only ones we have.”</p>
<p>After a night together, Kageyama and Hinata accidentally sleep through the alarm and nearly miss the bus to a game! Their late start results in a clothing mishap that neither of them notice until it's too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 + 10

**Author's Note:**

> Just what it says on the tin! Please don't mind the dumb title, lol. This is based off of a piece of fanart linked here: http://hexa-chrome.tumblr.com/post/121210574633  
> Thanks to Chrome for allowing me to use your art as inspiration!

Kageyama rolled over as his alarm clock beeped incessantly, smacking at it blindly. It felt all too early for the alarm to already be going off. A weight beside him shifted as Hinata began to wake up, their shirtless forms still pressed against one another.

“I’ll be right back.” He told the short redhead, knowing he always took a moment or two to wake up after they spent the night together. The shorter boy hummed in response, bare shoulders folding in on himself as he tugged up the covers. Satisfied, Kageyama trudged across the hall to the bathroom.

They had a game that day, and had decided to stay together at Kageyama’s for the night. The decision may have been heavily influenced by the fact that his mother was working late and wouldn’t be home until the early hours of the morning. He flushed as he remembered the events of the previous night, images of Hinata sprawled on his bed flooding his mind as he brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he slowly made his way back to his room.

Kageyama checked the time as Hinata walked toward the hallway, and that’s when it all went to hell.

“Shit! Shit, shit shit!” He yelled, panicked. The alarm was supposed to wake them up at 5:30, but they had apparently slept right through it. The clock currently read 6:15.

“What?!” Hinata asked in a high-pitched voice. Kageyama turned to him with the clock in his hand, turning it to face the shorter boy. “Oh my god.”

They stood still for a couple of seconds, gaping at each other before Hinata came to his senses. “We have to hurry! Oh my god, shit, we’re going to be late! We’re going to miss the bus!”

“Go to the fucking bathroom, we’re not going to miss the bus!” Kageyama sped around the room, looking for their uniforms before remembering that they were hanging to dry since he washed them the day before. He rushed to go get them and returned moments later, dumping the garments on the bed as Hinata ran back into the room. They frantically grabbed the shirts and shorts, tugging their jackets on to complete their uniforms in under a minute.

“Do you have everything?” Kageyama asked hurriedly as he pulled on his socks and shoes, Hinata doing the same next to him.

“Um..” Hinata jumped up and grabbed his phone and charger to shove them into his bag. “Yeah, I think so.”

Under normal circumstances, Kageyama would hit him upside the head and make him make sure. However, these were not normal circumstances and they needed to leave. Now. “Let’s go, then.” He pushed himself up from the ground and made his way to the front door, turning off his lights as Hinata trailed behind him.

Once they were outside and Kageyama had locked the front door, they took off at a full sprint. They didn’t maintain that speed the whole way, but they ran with everything they had. Neither of them had been late before, and showing up late together would be a bit too obvious.

Karasuno eventually came into view, and they could see a bus waiting near the gym. It looked full already, and Kageyama saw why when he pulled out his phone. Even though they had ran the whole way there, they had still ended up being ten minutes late. He told Hinata as much as they slowed to a jog.

Kageyama was first to climb in, Hinata immediately behind him. They got a couple of odd looks and a glare from Tsukishima as they took a seat together near the back, panting.

“Nice of you two to join us!” Tanaka laughed as he slung his arms over the back of their seat, a huge smile plastered on his face. Kageyama’s face definitely did not heat up at the comment, and he was surprised that Hinata didn’t have anything to say. He looked over in time to catch the redhead stifling a yawn, eyes still glazed over. Maybe last night hadn’t been a great idea, considering the game.

“Whoa, buddy! Were you up late or something? That was quite the yawn!” Tanaka looked between the two as if he were on the verge of realization. Kageyama’s sleep-deprived brain couldn’t hold in the scandalized look that took over his features briefly, and he knew it was over when he accidentally made eye contact with the second-year. A knowing look took over Tanaka’s face and he smiled even wider. “Ooooh, I see!”

“Shut up, Tanaka!” Kageyama was pissed and tired. He really didn’t want to have this conversation with him _ever_ , much less while half-asleep.

He thought that Tanaka would whoop and make a big fuss, except that at that moment Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei climbed aboard with Sugawara and Daichi in tow. They told everyone to sit down, and Tanaka reluctantly pulled back to his own seat. Kageyama realized how lucky he and Hinata were that no one in an authority position saw them arrive late. As the two third-years made their way down the aisle, Kageyama felt something fall against his shoulder. He scowled and looks down to see Hinata passed out leaning on him. He considered shoving him away, but something tugged at his conscience and he decided to allow it. Suga smiled at him as he passed by, and he had to fight down the urge to defend himself. After another moment, the bus jerked into motion and he turned to face the window.

* * *

They were in an unfamiliar gymnasium, about to warm up for the game. Everyone dropped their bags and shed their jackets, drinking water and talking as they waited. Kageyama could practically feel the bags under his eyes, and Hinata was still unable to hold in the occasional yawn. The setter was overwhelmingly grateful that no one had told on them for being late. He pulled at his shirt, worrying that it had shrunk. It felt too tight, but it had air dried, so he didn’t know what to make of it.

“Um…” He looked up and was met with a very nervous-looking Asahi. “Guys?”

“What?” Kageyama hadn’t meant to snap, but his response had come out very hostile. Hinata just yawned.

“Your... Uh…” The ace leaned in, “Your jerseys. Um. You’re wearing the wrong jerseys.”

“What do you mean? These are the only ones we have.”

“T-the numbers are wrong.”

Oh.

Kageyama looked down at his shirt for the first time that day and realized with a start why it felt so tight - it wasn’t his. He gaped at the 10 for a second before muttering “shit” and turning to Hinata. How had he not noticed? He shoved the redhead and indicated the uniform he had on when Hinata finally turned to face him.

It took a moment, but the shorter boy realized the problem. He look at the shirt he had on, noting the way it swallowed him and the 9 where a 10 was supposed to be. Kageyama saw his eyes widen as he looked up.

He grabbed at Hinata, snagging his wrist and dragging him toward the exit to the hallway. They were almost in the clear when he heard a voice calling out, “Where are you going?”

Suga jogged up to them. “We’re about to start warming up.” He waited for a response, but his eyes trailed to their ill-fitting uniforms and realization flooded his features. “Oh.” _Great_. “Be quick, okay?” He nodded at them expectantly. Kageyama nodded back and dragged Hinata through the doorway.

There was no one in sight, and since he truly didn’t want to waste time, Kageyama tugged off the tiny shirt right there in the hall. Hinata did the same without question, and they traded back. When they returned, Asahi and Suga looked at them curiously. They could obviously piece together that they had been together, but Kageyama wasn’t sure what else they knew. Hopefully they hadn’t breached the topic near Tanaka.

Kageyama ultimately decided that he was too tired to care. He and Hinata joined the group for warm-ups, and then paired up to practice tosses. They saw Tanaka beside them with Nishinoya, but he didn’t seem to have anything to add from earlier. The team ran and practiced spikes and receives for a while longer before they had to get in their starting positions.

Just before the whistle sounded to start the game, Hinata caught Kageyama’s eye and beamed at him. He looked more awake now, which was good. The setter’s lip twitched up at the corners, returning the smile.

They weren’t able to focus on each other for more than a few seconds, because it was time for the first serve. As the ball flew to their side of the net, Kageyama settled into the comfort of playing. Maybe they hadn’t announced their relationship, but that could be discussed later. For now, he set the ball for his teammates like it was all he knew.

Their quicks were as perfect as ever, and he felt a rare moment of complete contentment. They would have some explaining to do later, and he found that he was strangely okay with that. Hinata was his, and that’s what mattered.

 

 


End file.
